Quiet
by Litacanrana
Summary: One shot Lita?. After Matt?s breakup with her and Christian?s bet with Jericho, Lita is weary of love till she sees him. Will she tell him or will it all stay quiet?


Title: Quiet  
  
Author: Litacanrana  
  
E-mail: rosver20@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing/Characters: Lita/? (You'll have to read to find out)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and people in this fanfic belong to the WWE or the person about whom I am writing. I mean no harm.  
  
Distribution: Ask me first.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: After Matt's breakup with her and Christian's bet with Jericho, Lita is weary of love till she sees him. Will she tell him or will it all stay quiet?  
  
Notes: Amy Dumas=Lita, Mark Calloway=Undertaker  
  
Quiet  
  
After her match with Stacy and Trish against Molly, Miss Jackie and Victoria, Amy returned to her locker room. While she was changing, she watched a tape filled with different matches and promos by him.  
  
"Him.him.. Why couldn't I have been with him instead of Matt," thought Lita as she sat watching the tape.  
  
"You like him don't you," asked Trish, noticing Amy's intense watching of the tape, specifically him.  
  
"Huh? Oh.yeah, I guess I do.yeah, I do."  
  
"Why don't you talk to him then?"  
  
"And make a fool of myself? No, no way. And besides, he may not feel the same way."  
  
"You won't make a fool of yourself and you don't know what he feels, so there."  
  
"Still, I'm too nervous too. Moreover, we're on different shows, so I won't see him."  
  
"Yes you will Amy. You have a match at the Royal Rumble, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"And he has a match at the Royal Rumble too, right?"  
  
"Yes, he does."  
  
"Then you can see him at the pay-per-view."  
  
"Right, and tell him how I feel about him," Amy answered sarcastically.  
  
"Exactly, except without the dripping sarcasm."  
  
"Yeah, that will go over well."  
  
"Try it. If it doesn't work, at least you tried and you don't have to see him except at a few pay-per-views."  
  
"Whatever. See you Trish."  
  
"See you Amy"  
  
~/~  
  
When his match was done, he returned to his locker room to change. On the way there, he ran into Mark Calloway.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Wait, aren't you supposed to return at the Royal Rumble? I don't remember anybody mentioning you appearing today, Mark."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just checking in with Vince to see if he has any new ideas on my new costume, if the old school one is updated."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Anyhow, you seemed to be in deep thought while walking. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Oh.just her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Lita, huh? You like her?"  
  
"I don't know where to begin about Amy. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's a great writer. She's just.everything."  
  
"Yeah, just as I thought. You don't like her-"  
  
"What do mean I don't like Amy, Mark?"  
  
"You're in love with her."  
  
".I don't.. Well, maybe.. Yeah, I love her."  
  
"Why don't you tell her?"  
  
He stared at Mark for a minute as if Mark grew a second head, and then answered, "What, are you crazy? I couldn't tell her that. I don't know how she feels, she's on a different show, why would she want me. I just wouldn't want to do that."  
  
"And why not? You don't know how she feels and if she doesn't feel the same, you only see her at a few pay-per-views. Also, you're a great guy, any woman would want you."  
  
"Sure, Mark, uh-huh. I'm still not going to tell her. I'm too nervous."  
  
"Whatever, I think you should tell her. Hey, wait, you can tell her at Royal Rumble."  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I am definitely not telling her that soon."  
  
"Ah well, see you later."  
  
"See you, Mark."  
  
~/~  
  
"The Royal Rumble is finally here," thought Amy as she was stretching for her match.  
  
"Hey Ames, we're on in three minutes," Trish informed Amy.  
  
"Alright, be out in a minute."  
  
After Amy was done stretching, she walked out and ran into him.  
  
"Hey.sorry about that," Amy apologized while thinking, "I wish I could tell him, I wish I could tell him, I wish-"  
  
"It's alright. Good luck on your match," he said while thinking, "I wish I could tell her, I wish I could tell her, I wish-"  
  
"Thanks, good luck on your match too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then they stared at each other that seemed almost forever, but it was only a minute. Their trance was broken when Trish yelled,  
  
"Ames! We're up now!"  
  
They both broke their trance and, noticing they were staring at each other, blushed because they were caught staring.  
  
"Coming Trish," Amy answered.  
  
After Amy had left, he stared down at his feet, embarrassed. "I wish I could-no, I will tell her after her match."  
  
~/~  
  
"And the winners of the match, Lita and Trish Stratus!" announced Lilian Garcia.  
  
After Amy returned to her locker room, he knocked on her door. Amy opened it to find him, nervously standing there.  
  
"Hey, Ames, Iwanttotellyousomething."  
  
"Huh? Could you repeat that?"  
  
"I want to tell you something. I know you may not feel the same, but this has bothered me too much. I love you, Amy."  
  
"I, uh, I-"  
  
"Quiet. I understand if you don't feel the same and-"  
  
"No, I wanted to say, I love you, Rhyno."  
  
"Oh.. I love you too, Amy."  
  
~/~  
  
AN: Aw! Now that is a surprising pair. Lita/Rhyno. This was going to be a songfic with Alien Ant Farm's "Quiet", but I didn't like the lyrics so it turned into this. 


End file.
